


berbatas kehampaan

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poetry, apalah ini cjfianfcmfmf, maaf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: ada sebuah puisi di jurnal milik wentz.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belindarimbi13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> Pete, Patrick, dan Bill bukanlah kepunyaan saya melainkan milik keluarga masing-masing. Karya ini murni bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.

aku tertawa tapi kau mati  
aku menangis tapi kau mati  
aku berteriak dan menghindar dan berlari tapi kau mati  
aku menjerit, enggan, menolak dan gila  
tapi kau mati

sayang sayangku semuanya mati  
kenapa kau mati?  
kenapa aku depresi?  
akal mana akal yang berfungsi  
ah, tidak ada

(kita sinting bersama)

sayang, sayang, sayang  
di mana kau sayang?  
di atas langitkah engkau merebah diri?  
ataukah di mentari engkau menjerit jeri?  
beritahu!  
beritahu aku!

sayang, trickyku sayang  
katakanlah  
gunung mana yang lebih besar dari cintaku padamu?  
palung mana yang lebih dalam dari kasihku padamu?  
sebutkanlah  
niscaya akan kubangun lagi  
cinta yang lebih megah  
kasih yang lebih mewah  
kisah..... kisah kita yang lebih indah

sebatas apa maut berkuasa  
sampai mana?  
tidak bisa memisahkan kita  
tidak berguna

sayang sayang kecilku sayang  
mari, marilah kita bermimpi  
mari bayangkan cinta yang bukan obsesi  
aku yang bukan kamu  
kamu yang bukan aku  
kita yang bukan kita  
yang seperti itu tidak ada, tapi ayo berimajinasi

jatuh  
jatuh  
**jatuh**  
lalu mati  
bukankah seperti itu yang namanya cinta?  
aku mati akal mati hati  
kau mati  
cukup _mati_

kau mati  
namun kukejar lagi  
di kehidupan selanjutnya  
di semesta berikutnya  
di seluruh kemungkinan kau nyata  
akan kutemukan kau, lantas kunikahi, kukawini  
akan kucari tanpa henti di setiap tetes samudra, di setiap sinar surya  
di setiap planet yang ada  
terus dan terus dan _**terus**_ sampai tuhan lupa hitungan!

kuberi kau lima buket mawar  
tujuh batang coklat  
satu rasi bintang  
segalanya  
tapi kau malah mati!

(salahku? salahku?  
revolver berdiam jemu)

sayang sayangku semuanya mati  
bumi menjauhi  
memangnya aku peduli?  
trickyku sayang sudah mati, tapi kini dia milikku

(berbisiklah kepadaku lucifer sang kesayangan tuhan, kulitnya merah menawan merahmerahmerah bagai mawar yang rekah di kepala  
katanya  
    rebutlah apa yang kaumau  
katanya  
    neraka tidak bau  
katanya  
    aku raja neraka akan menunggumu, menyambutmu pulang  
undangan istimewa)

sayang sayang lunch boxku sayang  
mati di usia muda  
aku juga  
kita abadi di neraka

(jangan pergi ke surga, sayang)

 

* * *

* * *

 

Puisi ini dikutip dari jurnal terdakwa kasus pembunuhan, Peter Wentz, yang bunuh diri dua hari lalu.

Wentz ditemukan tengah tertidur di samping tubuh korbannya, Patrick Stumph, seorang remaja 17 tahun, ketika salah satu temannya datang setelah merasa khawatir terhadap Wentz yang tidak keluar dari apartemen selama berhari-hari. Stumph tewas dengan luka tembak di kepala. Segera setelah aparat keamanan datang, Wentz ditangkap tanpa perlawanan. William Beckett, petugas yang menemukan jurnal ini, mengatakan bahwa Wentz memiliki gangguan mental yang kemungkinan mendorong Wentz untuk membunuh kekasihnya tersebut.

Wentz mati di usia 22 tahun sehari setelah sidang. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari kepolisian mengenai kasus ini.

**Author's Note:**

> maaf jadinya nonsense haha saya ga bakat bikin puisi ngeeng
> 
> buat bel-------congrats udah berhasil ngelarin satu goal 2017!! terima kasih sudah mau bertahan di dunia dan tetap menulis hehe wly bels ❤ maap ini lagi-lagi peterick ya um takut bosen sih:(
> 
> terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah membaca!


End file.
